The Jewels
by LittleMissVampy
Summary: Eleazar,Chelsea and Renta the jewels of Aro's collection the ones that hold everything together but what is their take on things. First fanfic story is better then summary  I hope  please review. I do not own the twilight saga the twilight saga owns me!
1. The Power Seeker

Eleazar's POV

The first time I saw them was when they were just children, nothing less and nothing more there was no bloodlust in them no indication of what they would become just children.

"Eleazar" Aro said he didn't have to say another word I knew what I had to do, I step forward in the direction of them they were clinging onto each other terrified in the corner they looked like each other both had a mop of messy brown hair and their green eyes sparkled with fear the boy whimpered as I lifted my hand to touch his sisters face, I saw burning torture, fire, people screaming and her enjoying it. I shuddered at the thought and moved on to the boy here I saw mist, people lying motionless on the floor not even twitching then I saw the guard with the boy in the middle by his sister smiling I shuddered again stepping back this time.

"Eleazar" Aro repeated I turned to face him I nodded… the signal

"What are names children?" Aro asked them

"Alec" The boy replied

"Jane" The girl told Aro confidently like she was trying to hide the true fear in her eyes. Aro turned to me and grinned I forced a smile.

3 years later…

The smoke was suffocating, the flames were stinging my hands as I reached for them behind me people were screaming in fear and agony as my family was let loose something inside me was enjoying listening to them, enjoying the way the tables had turned and now the hunters were being hunted. A child's screams rang in my ears "Stay focused Eleazar" I told myself I was blinded by the smoke then a child's body fell into my arms I quickly pulled the broken body out of the flames it was the little girl Jane but the sparkle in her eye had gone now its was just deathly black, there was no childlike innocence left in her now. As I carried the limp body I heard Felix shout "I've got the boy!" as I dragged Jane towards Aro I whispered in her ear "Don't worry you will be fine" as I handed her to Aro I thought I heard the tiniest whisper "Thank you" I felt Aro's cold hands touch mine as I let Jane go as I turned around to the destruction of the village and the mangled bodies of the villagers I heard a child's scream in agony, a scream signalling the death of childhood.


	2. The Puppet Mistress

Chelsea POV

It was them against us… a easy game won, Amun and Demetri were stood side by side crouched willing to die. Aro stood there smiling he took one step forward and said

"Dear Demetri your superb talent is being wasted consider your options join us"

"Never" Demetri replied I could barley make out what his was saying with his strong accent, Aro smiled sadly and called out to behind him

"Chelsea" I took a deep breath and step forward to stand by his side

"Yes master" I obeyed I already knew what was needed of me. I stared long and hard at Demetri then I snipping the strings,

Your home here in Egypt snip he took one step forward,

Your love and loyalty for Amun snip he took another step forward,

Your past snip he took one step forward,

Amun was standing there with a mixed facial expression of hurt and fury then Demetri stopped all the lines of his life had been cut he was floating in orbit and only I could bring down I focused all my energy on him and tied the strings together,

Your never ending love and loyalty for the Volturi Demetri smiled and walked over to us Aro grinned like a child who had got the biggest piece of cake at a party clapped Demetri on the shoulder and walked home with us trailing behind.

500 years later…

There were four of them standing in a row holding hands as Caius went through the list of accusations was whispering to Eleazar while pointing at the girl in the middle who was looking extremely nervous. Eleazar nodded at Aro then slipped back into the front row of jet black cloaks Aro who looked like he was desperately trying to hide a smile spoke to the terrified group in front of us

"Is there anyone willing to live by the law or will you all have to be destroyed" There was tone of sadness in his voice I couldn't't decide if it was real or not then Aro turned to me and nodded I narrowed my eyes after what seemed like an eternity the girl stood up grinned and skipped over to our side I scanned the horrified faces of what was her once family then a girl with violent red hair screamed for everyone to run

"Foolish girl" I thought "She has no idea" the girl ran the opposite way to her sisters I felt the wind rush past me as my siblings began their attack.


	3. The Shield

Renata's POV

When I was 10 Aro first came for me I was sitting on the floor playing my favourite game with Luca throw the rocks when he would throw rocks at my head and I'll bounce them of with my shield but then Lucy one of my many cousins came in pale faced and shaking behind her entered a man his long black hair looked like the hood of his clock, his papery skin and filled eyes and the way they stared at me with amazement and fascination made me crawl over to Luca and hide behind him. Luca noticed my discomfort and scoped me up and held me in his arms

"Renta this is Aro" Lucy told me trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Hello Renta" Aro said his voice was cheerful and happy but still made me unsettled Luca nudged me encouraging to reply

"Hello Aro" I stammered Aro smiled again

"I wonder if its true…" Aro thought aloud

"Ask her then" Luca snapped Aro looked at him for a while but then regained his attention and looked at me again

"Of course how rude of me Renta would you mind showing your little gift" Aro asked me I imminently shook my head just wanting her to go away Luca looked at Aro then looked at me and then went

"Excuse us for a moment" and took me outside

"Please make him go he's scaring me" I pleaded

"I know, I know" Luca comforted me stroking my hair "but be a good girl and show Aro your power"

"No" I cried

"Renta you must it is so important you do" He told me softly but sternly

"But why" I bawled

"Your too young to understand but please Renta" Luca said trying to reason with me I sighed and nodded my head and Luca smiled lightly

"Good girl" He whispered I walked back into the room took a deep breath and focused hard it felt like my eyes popping out of my skull I felt the stones bouncing of my bubble I heard people clapping I opened my eyes to see Aro in front of me smiling.


End file.
